


all the good love when we're alone

by dryadfiona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis doesn't like Camp Pining Hearts all that much, and Peridot is personally offended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the good love when we're alone

"Peridot, I don't get this show," Lapis sighs.

"What don't you get?" Peridot asks. She loves this show and wants her girlfriend to love it to.

"Um..." Lapis bites her lip. "Everything? Why are they in two different cabins?"

"They're split into boys and girls!"

"What does that mean?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Peridot says. "It's been awhile now and I'm too afraid to ask."

"Hang on, is that why you call me your girlfriend?"

"Yeah? All Gems are girls, apparently. Except Steven. He's a boy. I don't know  _why,_ but I don't understand a lot about Earth, so..."

"Huh. Neat."

"Yeah."

"So...why are they all at this camp?"

"Fun, and the thrill of romance," Peridot says, remembering the summary on the back of the DVD box set she made Steven buy her.

"The thrill of romance, huh?" Lapis says, smirking at her. Peridot's heart beats a little faster. "So who's dating?"

"Percy and  _Pauline,_ " Peridot says. "They're awful together, the real couple  _should_ be--"

"Percy and Pierre!"

"I love you," Peridot says, kissing her cheek.

"Pierrcy is pretty heavily implied.

"No, Percierre."

"...Pierrcy is better."

"Lapis, listen--"


End file.
